Two classes of weapon systems are related to this invention; in-flight programmable "smart" weapons and conventional "dumb" weapons, such as gravity iron bombs. Smart weapons are currently carried on modern military aircraft in a single weapon configuration, i.e. one weapon per aircraft weapon station (wing pylon). A second configuration is multiple carriage. In this configuration, multiple weapons are carried at each aircraft weapon station. The multiple carriage configuration is facilitated by a Multiple Carriage Rack (MCR). The MCR provides suspension and release equipment (S&RE) for a plurality of weapons. In the case of three weapons, the MCR may be referred to as a TER (Triple Ejector Rack). Release of weapons from an MCR is controlled by signals at the wing pylon (store station equipment) which are directly wired to the ejection units on the MCR. The signals at the wing pylon originate from the aircraft controller as a result of pilot or aircrew action. At present, MCR's have no digital capability; therefore, they are capable of carrying and releasing only "dumb" bombs. This greatly reduces the smart weapon delivery capabilities of the aircraft, thus reducing overall mission effectiveness.
Broad interchangeability of weapon systems is a major design goal for modern military aircraft. To this end, MIL-STD-1760, entitled Military Standard-Aircraft/Store Electrical Interconnection System, was developed. This standard identifies the electrical interface between compliant aircraft and compliant stores. The electrical interfaces are referred to as a signal set, which is passed through a "1760" connector. FIG. 1 shows a diagram of the electrical interfaces between the aircraft and the stores. The part of the connector which is located on the aircraft is referred to as the Aircraft Store Interface (ASI). The interfaces between the carriage store and the mission stores are referred to as the CSI and CSSI respectively. The part of the connector on the weapon (mission store) is referred to as the Mission Store Interface (MSI). "1760" stores are considered smart weapons. In order to be MIL-STD-1760 compliant, the aircraft must be capable of supplying all of the 1760 signals, while stores may implement a subset of these signals.
A computer within the aircraft, referred to here as the "aircraft controller", is responsive to pilot or aircrew commands and communicates with each weapon system to monitor status, perform launch preparation, and execute launch commands. Each weapon system has its own requirements for use. Conventional "dumb" bombs require only basic control and monitoring while smart weapons require various inputs for status monitoring, targeting, arming, and ejecting. Most smart weapons systems contain a Remote Terminal (RT) which enables them to receive information and instructions from the aircraft controller. In addition, the weapon system is able to report its status to the aircraft controller through the RT.
In modern military aircraft, the aircraft controller is connected to smart weapon systems with a data bus as described in MIL-STD-1553, entitled Military Standard-Aircraft Internal Time Division Command/Response Multiplex Data Bus, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. This dual-redundant bus is comprised of two shielded twisted-pair cables, a bus controller and a variable number of remote terminals (1 to 31).
The above description of the prior art can be further explained by reference to FIGS. 2 and 3 which show how the standard 1553 armament network is configured. FIG. 2 is a simplistic view of a 1553 Armament Bus on an aircraft. This is only a partial drawing of the armament network. A complete drawing would show the bus continuing out to the stations on the aircraft's right wing. The Bus Controller (BC), which is connected to the Storage Management System computer, can communicate with a Remote Terminal (RT) in any one of the stores connected to the wing pylon. Note that with this configuration, only one 1760 weapon can be hung on each pylon station. FIG. 3 is a block diagram of the 1553 Armament Network pictured in FIG. 2. In the past, controlling multiple smart weapons from a single rack has been sought, however, a fully operational and practical system has never before achieved.
The most pertinent patent prior art of which the applicant is aware includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,686. This reference describes a Weapon Interface System "WIS" which is referred to here as the aircraft weapon station or weapon pylon. The present invention interfaces with this weapon station where a weapon would normally be placed. This reference includes a thorough description of modern aircraft weapons management systems and is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
Other prior art patent references pertinent to the present invention of which the applicant is aware includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,974, entitled "Fire Control System", issued to Everest et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,129, entitled "Electrical Monitoring and Management System for Airborne Ordinance", issued to Lauro; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,438, entitled "Air-to-Air Weapon Modification for Military Aircraft", issued to Lighton et al. While each of these references is pertinent in that it shows a device applicable to modern aircraft weapon systems, none anticipates nor is suggestive of the present invention, nor are any of these references capable of the results achieved by the present invention.